Su color favorito
by Minho-Evans
Summary: Algunos piensan que es al azul, pero Astrid Hofferson es una chica inesperada.


**Disclaimer: HTTYD NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.**

**Su color favorito**

Cuando Astrid Hofferson tuvo la edad de procesar pensamientos serios, a eso de los tres o cuatro años, le preguntaron cuál era su color favorito.

—Azul— respondió con decisión la chica mientras tomaba otra cucharada de la sopa que su mamá le había servido en el Gran Salón. Su padre sonrió e imitó la acción de la niña.

Dos años más tarde, le volvieron a hacer la misma pregunta. La respuesta, evidentemente ante el color principal que formaba su vestimenta, fue la misma. Nunca pensó en otra tonalidad más hermosa que el azul. Aunque, a decir verdad, cuándo Snotlout, el primogénito de los Jorgenson, empezó a hacer especulaciones de que ese color era su favorito ya que adoraba su ojos- los de él, claro-, ella pensó seriamente en cambiarlo. Afortunadamente, ella consiguió callarlo con do golpes en la boca.

Una tarde de diciembre, cuando Astrid estaba a mediados de los nueve años, ella se encontraba con sus amigos jugando a la guerra de Dragones de nieve contra vikingos valientes de menos de un metro y medio de altura. Grandes amenazas.

— ¡Ja! ¡Nadie puede con Snotlout el grande! — fanfarroneo el pelinegro apuñalando un montículo de nieve con un palo de madera, antes de ser golpeado por una gran bola de nieve.

— ¡El Nadder te ha dado con sus espinas! — gritó el pequeño Tuffnut riendo junto a su hermana, para después recibir un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Snotlout. — Vaya, eso se sintió bien. ¿Por qué tú no puedes golpear así? — Preguntó a su hermana la cual sólo resopló siguiendo con su juego.

La pequeña Hofferson rodó los ojos mientras corría hacia Fishlegs, quien obedientemente había aceptado ser la "Mamá dragón", y hacía gruñidos extremadamente falsos junto a movimientos exagerados. Astrid tacleó al chiquillo rubio, y ya estando en el suelo, ella terminó heroicamente clavando su hacha- que no era más que un pedazo de madera en forma de la dicha arma- en medio de su brazo y sus costados.

— ¡Sí! ¡Yo, Astrid Hofferson, he acabado contigo bestia! — celebró posando poderosamente con los brazos doblados y poniendo un pie sobre el regordete muchacho.

—Astrid… tu pie… aplasta… mi cuello— gimió el niño. La rubia bajó su extremidad del cuello, extendió la mano hacia él y le ayudó a levantarse. Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, puede que no fuera la más amable, pero algunas personas merecían su cordialidad.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espina de pescado! — ella observó el momento en que tres bolas de nieve impactaron en un castaño flacucho, tirando de paso un extraño paquete alargado cubierto de pieles y una libreta de cuero de la cual botaron papeles garabateados —Lo siento Hiccup, ¿Tus dibujitos de niña se mojaron?

—Deja eso Snotlout— se quejó la vocecita medio chillona, perteneciente al de ojos verdes, al ver a su primo agarrar sus dibujos y examinándolos con burla. El Jorgenson dejó salir una risa socarrona y aventó las hojas, "Pura basura", murmuró el pelinegro. La mirada de Hiccup siguió a Snotlout y los gemelos yéndose del lugar carcajeándose; Fishlegs los siguió con la cabeza gacha. Con lágrimas contenidas, Hiccup comenzó a alzar sus dibujos con movimientos tembloroos.

Astrid miró el espectáculo con rabia. Odiaba que hicieran eso. Por más desastres e ideas locas que Hiccup hiciera o tuviera, a veces ella comprendía que lo único que quería era encajar; en lo que la Hofferson a veces no estaba de acuerdo, era en su forma de ejecutar sus planes. Pero para ella, Hiccup era inteligente, pero sobre todo, extraño y muy interesante.

— ¡Hey! ¡Snotty! — gritó provocadoramente la chica sabiendo lo mucho que el pelinegro odiaba ese apodo. El chico volteó con el ceño fruncido por la molestia, pero lamentablemente no alcanzó a reclamar gracias a un puño clavado certeramente en su cara. — Eso es por los dibujos…— masculló Astrid para después darle a Snotlout una patada en la espinilla— Y esto, por todo lo demás.

— ¿Pero que te pasa? — se quejó el Jorgenson ganándose una mirada que lo dejó sin ganas de replicar. Refunfuño algo que ella no llegó a escuchar bien y retomó su camino junto a los otros tres.

Los ojos de Hiccup observaban con sorpresa la acción de la chica, y aun más cuando la niña se acercó y, arrodillándose frente a él, ayudó a juntar sus hojas con delicadeza.

Terminaron de alzar los papeles y Astrid los entregó al castaño en silencio.

—Gracias— murmuró tímidamente el chico ganándose un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de Astrid. — ¡Espera! — gritó abruptamente al notar que la rubia emprendía su camino hacia la aldea. Al escuchar el llamado, ella volteó con curiosidad deteniendo su paso.

Vio como el castaño se levantó con el paquete largo en las manos. Con modestia, él extendió el bulto en sus temblorosas manos hacia ella.

— ¿Es para mí? — Hiccup asintió. La niña tomó el objeto en sus manos, sintiendo una ligera pesadez, le sorprendió que el niño pudiera cargar con un peso así. Ella comenzó a quitar las pieles del bulto; lo que vio, la dejó impactada.

Un hacha con el mango de madera finamente pulido y un pedazo de cuero enredado en el para un mejor sostén más un grabado en la parte posterior: "AH" decía. Las hojas de metal brillantes y lisas al tacto. Astrid quedó maravillada.

— ¡Oh, por Odín!

—Y-Yo, escuche por Gobber que tus padres no podían pagar una, así que, te hice esta— confesó el niño rascando la parte posterior de su nuca.

—Espera… ¿Tú la hiciste? — él asintió mirándola por primera vez a los ojos. Esa acción golpeo a Astrid como una fuerte ventisca. Pocas veces se había atrevido a ver a Hiccup a los ojos, cada vez que lo hacía sentía que quería saber más de él y de todo lo que guardaban aquellos orbes verdes. Sintió sus mejillas cada vez más calientes, eso le molestaba demasiado ya que, según ella, la hacía ver débil.

— ¿T-Te gusta?

El silencio llenó el momento. Astrid consideraba que el sólo decirle un "Sí, gracias Hiccup" no sería suficiente para aquella magnífica cosa. Meditó los mejores agradecimientos que se le ocurrieron y, finalmente, llegó a la mejor y la más vergonzosa opción.

Hiccup no supo en qué momento la rubia lo había jalado hacia ella con brusquedad, sólo sintió la calidez de la boca de ella sobre sus mejillas.

—Gracias— susurró para después salir corriendo a su casa. El chico sólo se quedó ahí, tocando su mejilla con una sonrisa estúpida.

Esa noche, la Hofferson llegó entusiasmada a su casa, enseñando con alegría su nueva hacha a su madre y padre y contándoles que Hiccup la había hecho. Ellos sonrieron y extendieron un paquete pequeño hacia ella.

—Es poco, pero es de tu color favorito— mencionó su mamá al momento en que Astrid sacó una blusa azul de lana.

—Sí, azul— mencionó en voz baja y dudosa recordando aquel verde intenso e intrigante.

Y ahora, a los diecisiete años, en la actual paz con los dragones, Astrid estaba en el ruedo junto a su dragón y sus cinco amigos jinetes. Ellos se encargaban de adornar el lugar por motivo de Snoggletog.

—Hey, Astrid, me preguntaba súbitamente ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? — cuestionó tímidamente Fishlegs mientras colgaba muérdago en las paredes mirando de reojo a Hiccup con complicidad.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Es el azul— respondió Ruffnut con gestos burlones.

Astrid suspiró y sonrió.

—Bueno, de hecho, eso cambió hace mucho— comentó acariciando a Stormfly escondiendo suavemente su rostro en el cuello del dragón— Yo, prefiero el verde ahora.

El grupo-bueno, exceptuando a Tuffnut que ni idea de lo que se refería- quedó en silencio ante la confesión de la chica, quien siguió con su trabajo con movimientos un poco torpes.

—Pero el de Hiccup si es el azul ¿No? — argumentó Ruffnut con picardía recibiendo una mirada muy avergonzada por parte del castaño. Toothless soltó unas carcajadas burlándose de estado de su amigo.

—Eh, sí, me gusta— dijo Hiccup nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Unos segundos más tarde, orbes azules y verdes se encontraron con la misma rapidez que se apartaron. Los dueños de aquellos ojos volvieron a su labor con un gran sonrojo.

_ "Definitivamente, el verde es mi color favorito"_

* * *

**Hola, me alegra estar de nuevo en este fandom con una historia muy corta. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer esto y espero leernos muy pronto.**

**Bye- bye **

**Minho Evans**


End file.
